Beyond a Looking Glass
by The aspiring Firefly
Summary: AU: Set in Ancient Egypt, the time Pharaoh Atem ruled. A rather peculiar person enters the Pharaoh's life, and with his different status, heart and mind,he manages to forever change the young ruler's life. Puzzleshipping/Blindshipping.
1. Impossibilities

**Beyond a Looking Glass.**

**Chapter one: Impossibilities.**

**...**

For the first time in a while, the always calm and composed priestess Isis seemed troubled- if not enterily upset. She had been for a long, long time sitting at the same spot in the priest's chamber, hands over her millennium necklace as she concentrated into once again trying to force and figure out the vision she had seen a few times before during the night.

It was just so grieving. Everytime the millennium item showed her a quick vission, she would always cleverly recognize and recite its meaning for everyone to hear, but this time... This time, it had been more than a little strange.

After some minutes, the article had given a glow that made Isis squeeze her eyes shut to focus. There it was again; that vision...

A vision she had been repeating over and over ever since she had first gotten it at midnight. The priestess was concentrating as hard as she could, still hopeful to find what it meant. A minute passed, and she released an exhausted gasp, as her hands fell on her lap and her head leaned down with a bit of a thrust.

"I…don't understand." The woman quietly muttered, angry at herself for not being able to clearly see into what her visions were trying to tell her. "What does this even mean...?" She wondered, sounding entirely frustated.

Surprise hit her questioning when she noticed that it was already morning. She clenched her fists a little, and sighed deeply before deciding that it would be useless to continue trying if she was out of energy.

She would just have to break her daily routine, much to the horror of her responsible self, and make sure to tell just the very trusting Priest Mahaad about this first, to ask for advice.

After all, not everybody had to know, given that not even she could know what the future had in store for the palace this time…

xxXXxx

The daily sun was intense, and so, so very hot. So much that every single image before his eyes seemed to be slowly moving up and down…

There was not even a drop of humidity in the air, not even the feeling of saliva in his dry mouth and throat; But there was the dangerously slow thumping his heart and head kept making to the heat, there were his aching legs, his difficulty for breathing… for some reason, everything around and inside of him seemed ten times worse than other days. The dessert was being far harsher than usual on the poor, hungry boy as he walked through the endless crowd of his Egyptian fellow villagers, all either fully static on a marketing stand, or chattering loudly as they moved and shoved everyone out of their ways.

But alas, the miserable state he was in was not compared to the one his very old, yet still somehow kind grandfather was in, he remembered. While the boy was still young and surprisingly vivid, his grandfather was more ill as each day passed, and food and water were beginning to become a complete need. It wasn't entirely all the better to him that his neighbors and friends had begun to pity them so much they'd go out of the way to help get anything at all for them to eat and drink. Help was appreciated, it truly was, but it made him feel so...so troublesome.

Why did the taxes have to go up…? Why did they live at such poverty..? Why couldn't he be older and stronger for the sake of his loved ones…?

His thoughts were so blank- so tormented by all of his problems that he blindly walked on, doing whatever his now completely lost mind told him to.

...Perhaps, and just perhaps, those were the questions and all the situations that simply brought him into stealing the food that was showing on the next fruit stand he saw on the marketplace.

xxXXxx

It was morning at the Palace, and things were as routinary as ever, but...

For some reason, the whole day had felt somewhat tense for the young Pharaoh Atem, as he watched from his throne at only four priests below him- all standing to their usual duties, talking to guards and the palace's working staff. The Pharaoh had been noticing for a while that Isis and Mahaad had both been absent for the whole morning. Normally, it wouldn't have bugged him as much, but the fact that along with Seto those two were specially devoted to their duties to never miss a day of work really made him re-think things through.

It was all the more rare when he had seen his old friend Mana earlier and she had cheerily assured him that her Master had been there all day long, just like herself.

"...May I ask a question, Shimon?" Atem finally asked, facing to his right, where his loyal vizier and tutor always stood.

"You may. Is something the matter, Pharaoh?" The old man responded with a very firm expression.

"Do you happen to know where Isis and Mahaad might be?"

Shimon pressed his lips together and looked up thoughtfully; "…Hm, considering how secretive those two particularly get when something's off…" He mumbled to himself, in such a way that Atem could not hear him clearly, " ...Though if it's something bad they would've told me already…"

"Well? What do you think?" Atem pressed on, only having Shimon hand him a reassuring grin.

"Maybe you shouldn't worry, Pharaoh. Perhaps one of them had a personal matter and the other is just helping out? Besides, if something goes on at this palace, I'm the first to know."

Though Atem wasn't exactly convinced by Shimon's rather carefree answer, given that Mana would've told him if something was wrong with Mahaad and that Isis didn't seem to be too open about her actual personal life- not even to Mahaad-, it was all highly unlikely. But then again, he wasn't one to decide that. He reluctantly took for granted his adviser's words and tried to continue his day as normally as possible.

Yet…Still with that uneasy feeling that his day was just going to be…different.

xXXx

It wasn't possible. Why had he done something so reckless, stupid and impulsive? It's not like a couple of apples, grapes and mangos were worth getting thrown in a dark dungeon for who knows how long, or knowing how stric the law was, maybe for his entire _life_.

He wasn't like this. He usually thought things through... was his misery really so big he had fallen _this _low?

All of these questions, self-scoldings and pondering quickly went over the boy's head as he ran away from the guards. Oh, for all of the Gods... he never even _imagined _to _ever _be running away from guards. Nevertheless, the boy ran, ran and ran until he wasn't even sure where he was going.

"After him!" A palace guard had yelled, as he and another colleague of his ran after the small boy.

Given how actually weak, exhausted and horribly thin the boy was, it didn't take him long to lose his breath and the fruit he was trying to hold on to, as he tripped on a rather large rock that made him fall flat on his face on the horribly hot sand. He wasn't sure what was worse by now- The physical pain or the way the little-to-no reputation he had was going through right now...

He had wanted to, and by the gods he _tried _to get up, but… it all seemed useless at this point. The running had messed up his flat and already old shoes, and his right foot- the one that hit the rock- bled in a way that it stung to even move. He was slowly fainting, before he even noticed.

'_Grandfather…' _He thought, trying with all his might to hold tears back, _'Everyone...I'm so sorry. Looks like this is it for me…'_

The boy had closed his eyes shut, as if he had just decided to give up.

Now that the thief was down, the guards took the chance to get him- but as one of them was close enough to take a good look to the boy's face, he gasped.

After asking what was wrong, the other guard one did so too when he looked at he boy himself.

Completely taken back by the definitely strange thief, the two guards exchanged creeped out looks and tried to decide what to do.

"Should we... take him into the dungeons, with all the other thieves?"

"I don't think that would be good..."

"Why not? He's a thief, like all the others."

"This one is…a lot different."

"Yes, but still a thief..."

"But with those looks… aren't we supposed to inform the priests of anything unusual going on at the village?"

"Certainly…"

"And this is most unusual."

"Certainly..."

"Exactly my point..."

"Should we…take him to the palace?"

They both fell into silence, and stared at the boy, who was passed out and seemed to be barely breathing. In all honesty, he didn't seem as vicious, dangerous or even as greedy as all the other people they caught. He seemed just really, really trapped...

The first guard nodded to his compannion, and almost immediately after, they both took the boy by his shoulders to rise him up, tied his hands together the way they did for every thief, and leaded him to walk below them (now on their horses) in direction to the Pharaoh's palace.

Barely awake, the boy had walked with his head down in shame, hopping to the gods that his grandfather and acquaintances wouldn't see him that way. He muttered apologies to them, too, trying not to care about his bleeding foot and his general pain.

It was going to be a long walk...

xxXXxx

As Atem had predicted, the day had still felt uneasy so far. He had greeted his people just a while back, and was taking a rest to be with Mana, as he normally did every noon.

He was now walking with her by the little courtyard pond. Mahaad was supposed to be with them, but he hadn't appeared yet.

As always, the Pharaoh and the sorcerrer-apprentice stopped at some random point to sit down next to the water; he simply looked down at his reflection in usual thoughtfulness as his childhood friend picked pink lotus flowers and pushed them around the water, seeming quite bored.

"Mana, are you certain Mahaad was with you this morning?" Atem asked again, only receiving a little distracted shrug from her.

"Yep~, I mean, every time I come here to visit he always makes sure to walk me so I don't get lost or trip…" The girl answered, poking a lotus. "And don't worry, he was his usual self. Trust me, if anyone can tell when Master's acting funny, that's me!" She assured; now fully taking the flower on her hands.

Just as Atem was about to make another statement, he had seen for the first time his other childhood friend, Mahaad, approaching from a distance.

While the man wasn't looking entirely rested, he seemed as normal as ever. Good.

"Oh, there you are, Master!" Mana cheerfully said, leaving the flower back in the water as she quickly got up and ran in attempts to tackle-hug the man, which was foiled by him just grabbing her head to keep her at distance.

"Hold yourself back a little, will you?" Mahaad ordered bluntly, as the girl flailed.

"Master, don't be mean~!" Mana tried, but quieted down when she noticed that Atem also approached them, a small smile on his face.

"It's good to finally see you today, Mahaad." Atem greeted, to which Mahaad pressed his hand to his chest and bowed respectfully.

"Pardon me, Pharaoh. I didn't mean to cause any harm or trouble you- I was assisting Isis on something that was happening with her millennium necklace."

"Gee, I can't believe how formally you're speaking to an old friend, Master…" Mana mumbled, and while Atem really wanted to ignore a serious conversation about millennium articles and such, he couldn't help but to feel really in the need to know what had been the cause of Mahaad and Isis's absence.

"Is everything alright with her necklace?" The pharaoh asked reluctantly.

Mahaad frowned and paused before answering, as if trying to put his words in order.

"It is. But last night, it showed Isis a rather peculiar vision. She's been trying to figure out its meaning ever since... She stopped for some time during the morning, but knowing her, she might be doing it again now."

"But its past noon now…she must be so tired!" Mana exclaimed, full worry on her tone. She already thought that learning magic was hard enough…but being a priest seemed a complete different level to her and other young magicians around.

Taken back by the news, Atem's eyes sparked with a sense of unsecurity. He had been a pharaoh for a short time, but he knew fully well the impact that Isis's predictions normally had on everything he did. He couldn't help but to feel worried for her sake, and for everyone else's. But more than everything, he felt a little troubled for not knowing what exactly would happen.

Before Atem could say anything to this, a palace guard had dashed into the courtyard, seeming in a real rush to find the Pharaoh.

"Your highness!" The man shouted as soon as he localized the pointy star-like hair if his ruler.

"Is anything the matter?" Atem asked, fully turning to the guard.

"Pardon me for interrupting your free time, but your presence is required at your throne-room. It's imperative for you to be there as quickly as possible."

Mana and Mahaad traded confused looks with each other at the guard's request.

Atem only cocked an eyebrow, confused by the sudden important event that had just popped up. He thanked the guard for looking for him, and apologized to Mana and Mahaad for leaving so unexpectedly. He followed the guard into the palace and into his throne room, where Shimon was already talking to another guard, never leaving the throne's right side.

Just after Atem had left, Mana was sitting by the pond, hunched over with elbows on her knees, and her hands holding her face.

"...Say, Master? She began quietly, catching Mahaad's attention. "Do you want to hear something interesting?"

"What is it?"

"Did you know that the palace guards caught a thief over at the village today?"

"Why would that be interesting? They catch one at least every week or two."

"It was a little boy..."

"A little boy?"

"Yep, and you know what? Apparently he was going to be taken to the palace today..."

When Mana said this, Mahaad's eyes widened a little, as if that specific was something bigger than what it sounded like.

"…And what else?" He asked, trying not to sound too interested.

"I'm not so sure…I mean, the fact that it was just a little boy was surprising enough," Mana continued, "But apparently he has a rather…unique look."

Mahaad's look only grew more surprised- or even more appalled, one could've said, as his apprentice kept on telling him details about the thief.

xxXXxx

Atem was now sitting on his throne, being pretty unsure about what to think. Shimon was there, surely enough, but for some reason, none of the priests had been called out as they usually were. Apparently, the guards would call them in case anything happened, but Atem just couldn't understand why.

Then, as he waited, a pair of guards entered the room, yet not fully. They had someone with them- chained, and that person was not coming in yet.

"What is it that you need me for?" Atem's voice echoed across the room, as the two guards pressed their chests with their left hands and bowed in unison. With their heads down, they respectfully spoke to the pharaoh.

"Your highness, we caught a thief today at the market." One said.

"But rest assured, he didn't cause harm and the goods were returned." The other added.

Atem was now more than a little confused. This was no special matter...and if anything, the ones that needed to be there for dealing with evil thieves were usually the six Priests.

"But you know fully well, you two. There is a dungeon for thieves. What is your reason to bring this thief over to me?"

Before raising their heads, the two guards looked at each other nervously, only rising the pharaoh's wonder even more.

"...Please look at this, your highness." One of them said, as he finally yanked the chain he was holding to bring in the thief.

There was a quiet yelp of pain at the action, and a rather small silhouette made its way into the Pharaoh's throne-room.

Atem and Shimon's eyes widened at the looks of the so-called thief:

All they could see was a miserable, thin, exhausted and weak little boy...

But Atem's look only became even more alarmed when the boy had weakly rose his head to look at him straight in the eye:

The boy was physically almost exactly the same as the Pharaoh. Same complicated star-shaped hair, same black, magenta and yellow colors to said hair, the same tanned skin-tone, the same type of face... The Pharaoh was sure he had once been that height...and he was sure that those violet eyes that were barely openning- yet still shocked- due exhaustation were the same color as his.

For that split of a second that both of them had realized that the other was like a looking glass of themselves, the world and all time known seemed to stop.

Those analyzing, amazed and maybe even scared looks they had given to the other had lasted... They lasted for more than they should have.

Atem had finally realized now why he had felt that his day was going to be different.

...

**xXx End Chapter xXx**

**AN: Well, boys and girls (or perhaps only girls. xD) Welcome to my newest non one-shot fic.:D**

**This is my current pairing, Puzzleshipping, and I have to say that I am Lo-ving- it~! This idea occurred to me a little while ago, and I was so struck with inspiration that it only took me a day to write the whole introductory chapter out. That is pretty amazing, if I may say so myself. xD**

**I know there wasn't even interaction with the main focus-characters, and all seems pretty rushed, but I swear this'll get better when I begin writing them together. It was actually really fun to write this, given how much Yu-Gi-Oh I've been watching lately. X3**

**Remember, I'll love you forever if you review. Let me know what you think so far! :D**


	2. Not so mute after all

**Beyond a Looking Glass.**

**Chapter two: Not so mute after all.**

**…**

In all honesty, the reason the pharaoh had remained seated was only because of his long-life training in being composed; or else, he probably would've already bolted right out of the throne and ran into the thief's direction to ask at least a dozen questions about his looks.

It was just so surprising…In his whole life, everyone in Egypt had always been so different from him- and not only status-wise. Not once did he see anyone with gigantic star-shaped hair, nor blonde bangs, nor magenta layers of hair… heck, only the part of his hair that was black was normal, but with the shape, it blew everything away.

Now someone appeared before him with _all _of that combined? It was incredible, but in a rather creepy way.

And as anyone would've expected, the boy too was also having a rather hard time looking at the Pharaoh. He had once or twice heard from his grandfather and some of his acquaintances that he was similar to the ruler of Egypt, but not that he was almost identical. Even being completely physically and mentally beat up didn't distract him for the odd occurrence, although it did help make his head hurt more.

As Shimon and Atem stared at the young boy and the young boy stared back, the two guards that had brought the boy in noticed that he wasn't moving at all, and that his expression didn't ever change from shock. They both considered this an extremely offensive behaviour, and one of them proceeded to yank the chain that held the boy's wrists strongly enough for him to yelp.

"You're in the presence of the Pharaoh, thief! Do show your respect at once!" The man shouted, to which the boy squeezed his eyes closed, obviously pained and ashamed.

Once Atem had seen this reaction, he had absently-mindedly gotten up from his throne.

"Stop the aggression, the boy is already hurt enough!" The Pharaoh had yelled, much to his, Shimon's, the guard's and even the young boy's surprise. Said boy had weakly raised his head again, and filled Atem with a look of blind wonder, as if asking why had he yelled.

Atem wondered this, too. Just a second ago, he was honestly scared of having something like a doppelganger right in front of him- but when he had seen that the little one was so bruised and seemed so hurt…there was no way he could ever bring himself to even try to dislike him. Feelings of compassion were too hard for him to ignore.

Almost forgetting about what he had just said, Atem slowly sat back to his place and tried to break the uncomfortable silence that filled the throne-room, but saw the young boy, who finally seemed to realize who he was talking to, taking the initiative: he was weakly kneeling on his knees- left side of his body in front, as his grandfather had thought him-, pressing a hand into his chest and slowly bowing his head.

For some reason, even though a lot of people bowed to him on a daily basis, Atem felt quite flustered over having this one boy do that, seeing how damaged he seemed.

"N-No, that is fine…please, raise your head. There's no need for that at all." The pharaoh instructed, making Shimon turn his head at him.

"Pharaoh, I notice you a bit troubled over this..." The vizier said, quickly looking over both Atem and the boy, who was now awkwardly standing up again. Atem only nodded distractedly at what Shimon said, staring carefully at the boy, as if making sure he wasn't hurting himself while regaining the little to no composure he had. Shimon raised a curious eyebrow at the usually occupied- yet never truly fond look on the young Pharaoh's eyes.

The guards, unsure as to what to do, only looked at Shimon with confused stares.

"What should we do with the thief?"

Shimon gave them a thoughtful look, quite unsure himself. The boy had laid his tired eyes on the floor, waiting for the man's response and expecting some sort of punishment.

A moment of pondering passed, and Shimon finally cleared his throat to make an announcement. Strangely enough, the first to turn his head to him to hear this as clearly as possible was not the boy, but Atem.

"Well, given that the crime that was committed by this young one was neither serious nor too big, and that the merchandise was taken back to its rightful place, it would probably do best to let him go under a warning."

Aware of the way he had been mindlessly acting, Atem tried not to show the relief he felt at hearing this- and only sighed mentally. By looking at the 'thief', he could've sworn to seen the boy's eyes widen slightly in shock at the good news, and that he had detected the hint of a little relieved smile on the corner of his lips. And it was actually a quite endearing sight.

"…However," Shimon's voice continued, now sounding a lot firmer, and even alarming to the looks of the Pharaoh and the boy, "I think we all noticed the strong resemblance this one holds to the pharaoh." He said, looking over at the boy.

The guards only nodded stiffly, and Atem repressed the need to do so, to let Shimon continue.

"So I thought that the boy could perhaps go under a warning just after we call the six priests to perform a Millennium Trial on his soul. If nothing goes wrong, then he shall be free."

The boy only lifted his head a little; he had no idea what a Millennium Trial was, but seeing how he was promised an opportunity to go back home after being through with it, he couldn't help but to let out a rather deep sigh.

This, however, didn't remove the fact that he was feeling extremely guilty about the whole situation he was in, and mostly, that he couldn't understand the strange resemblance he held to the ruler of Egypt, nor why had such an important figure spoken up for him just a little while ago.

All that the boy knew for now was that he was thankful to the Pharaoh and his adviser for not being as hard on him as he feared they would be.

Atem, on the other hand, was rather bugged by Shimon's decision. He had seen Millennium Trials take place on that very same throne-room, and for what he had noticed, they were painful. Perhaps a little too painful for the little one in front of him, he thought.

"Shall we call the priests now, then?" Asked a guard, but before Shimon could even open his mouth to answer, Atem had already stood up from his throne, bearing a rather strict look on his eyes.

"No." He said, tone full of authority.

From the way the Pharaoh had said this, the guards couldn't help but to cringe a little and turn their heads at him- as did Shimon. The boy felt a little chill run down his spine when he heard this particular tone of voice out of the Pharaoh and locked eyes on him; admittedly a little afraid of what the young man would say. He heard the ruler talk only twice, and it hadn't been this particular way.

"Pharaoh, what are you saying?" Shimon asked with a bit of a frown, to which Atem actually paid no attention to and simply kept on looking at the guards as he spoke.

"Please listen to me, Shimon." He said, "I know it's rather early; nightfall is hours away, but I believe this day has been long enough for all of us. I'd suggest letting the boy eat, drink and rest, for the Trials are really exhausting to both victims and Priests. It would be better to have his judgment for tomorrow morning, at the least."

Both Shimon and the boy's eyes widened at Atem's suggestion. It was rare enough for the young man to be this thoughtful for a complete stranger since his trust was something completely hard to win, but to also act in such an improper way for a Pharaoh as serious as himself…

"Are you certain, Pharaoh?" Shimon asked, only to have Atem give a firm nod. Once the Pharaoh made up his mind about something, no force in the world would be able to hold him back- Shimon was probably the one person who knew this to be true more than anyone else in the world.

Despite the Pharaoh's kindness, the boy felt a little troubled- or more like he was causing trouble. He really wanted to say something against all of this; like that he shouldn't be allowed a meal or anything, and that as long as he could even walk back to his grandfather, everything would be okay, but…

But that intense look the young ruler had on his eyes was something that couldn't be fought back.

Just like anytime Atem would do or say something uncharacteristically reckless, Shimon pondered on what to answer for a moment, only to allow himself to sigh, seemingly not entirely satisfied with his decision.

"…Alright, we'll have it your way, Pharaoh." The old man said, composed as ever as he added, "The little one shall have something to eat, drink, and will be allowed to rest."

These were bittersweet news to the boy. Of course, he was literally _dying _for having at least a sip of water or a bite of anything, but he still felt guilty about the whole thing. On the other hand, Atem, pleased at having his order listened to, was able to release a bit of a smile.

"Thank you, Shimon, I really appre-"

"Under one condition, though." Shimon had again added- purposively in a more emphasized tone- , making Atem's satisfied expression turn into a small frown.

"…Shimon, it would be greatly appreciated if you didn't state your decisions halfway." The pharaoh muttered, sounding slightly annoyed, "What's this condition you speak of?"

After releasing a short laugh, Shimon simply turned to the guards, whom by know seemed honestly tired of waiting for their orders. "Men, you may leave now. There's no need to take the thief anywhere else. Thank you for your services for today." The vizier calmly said.

The guards couldn't help but to trade confused looks at the odd order, but nevertheless bowed in respect for both Shimon and Atem- leaving the end of the boy's chains to Shimon-, and finally took their leave. The boy was particularly grateful for this; he released a tiny sigh, and waited for Shimon's condition, too.

"Shimon, what is this all about?" Atem asked, and was quickly responded by having Shimon hand him the end of the thief's chains.

"Well, Pharaoh, since it seems to me that your behavior towards the boy seems far more concerned than any of the guards or even me…" Shimon said, staring firmly at Atem while doing so, "…Perhaps it'd be best if you were the one to make sure he gets what you ask for."

Both Atem and the boy's eyes widened at this- The boy seemed _really _troubled by the fact that he would be taking the Pharaoh from any of his duties for someone like him; Atem seemed pretty unsure of what to feel. If he was so eager to have the boy treated decently, why was he so uncharacteristically nervous about what to do for him?

"Well, you got your wish granted, Pharaoh," Shimon said with a bit of a grin, "You may do whatever you like next. "

The vizier was about to leave the throne-room, but before doing so, he made sure to pass the boy, and while passing Atem, he muttered: "Perhaps if you two are to talk, we may realize what the resemblance you hold to each other means…?"

Atem didn't answer this, as he watched Shimon walk away from the corner of his eyes. What, had his advicer just suggested that he had to _use _this boy? Surely, he wanted to understand too why they looked so much like the other, but it still felt wrong to treat him well just to get an answer of some sorts...

After Shimon had completely left the room, the boy and Atem were left alone.

Things were, to say the least, a little uncomfortable from there. The boy was obviously very embarrassed by being put in the care of someone like the Pharaoh, so he never really looked at Atem straight in the eye. That awful feeling of guilt and the concern for his grandfather and friends just wouldn't leave his head alone…

But on the contrary, rather than feeling nervous or anything of the sorts, Atem felt really awkward. He was used to take care of his people as a mass- but never of a single person at once. He sometimes wondered how was he able to live as a Pharaoh with such qualities.

"Erm," Atem started, trying to break the tension. The boy looked up to him, looking still a little intimidated. Atem only took a deep breath, and proceeded to remove the chains that held the boy's wrists so tightly. "Here, let me undo these..."

When the binds fell, the boy released a very relieved sigh, and rubbed his aching, hurt wrists with each hand. Atem smiled at the fact that he had once again seen that hint of a smile that the boy had once again unconsciously done; but it had been a small smile, since he could clearly see how the young boy's wrists were red from the pressure they had held. The poor boy had gone through so much pain in just a single day...and Atem didn't doubt that that pain probably was just a little more compared to what he had to go through everyday. A commoner's life was really hard, form what he had heard.

"Are you feeling better now?" The pharaoh hopefully asked.

The boy only nodded slowly, -looking really grateful, yet still a little afraid.

"I…can see how badly you were hurt," Atem said, trying his best to make the boy comfortable, "I would like to apologize for that- my guards can be very rough-, and well…"

He tried to continue, but the boy shook his head really slowly; as if saying there wasn't anything to be sorry for. Atem sighed, feeling like a rather useless advicer.

"Then…I guess you must be thirsty, or hungry. Follow me, I'll look for something." He said, as he started to walk out of the throne-room, and the boy had started- a little reluctantly at first-, walking behind him. It pained him, though, that he had just noticed that the boy's foot was bleeding. Maybe while running away from the guards…?

Atem was beginning to notice that the boy was actually a rather simple, humble soul. He couldn't really believe that the next day the Priests would perform a Millennium Trial on someone such as him, or that some sort of strange or bad Ka would emerge from him…it was all so hard to picture, yet…

His track of thoughts was cut when he heard a weak voice behind him. It was almost a whisper.

"Pha…raoh?"

Atem stopped his walking abruptly, and turned around to see that the boy had been the one who had spoken.

The boy was trying his best to look at him straight in the eye.

"Yes?" Atem responded, trying his best not to sound completely amazed; In the whole while the boy had been there, he hadn't said a single word. He had only made affirmative or negative noises, or yelped when a guard pulled on his chain…and the first time he had spoken, it was to call for him. It was all quite surprising, to say the least.

"I-I just…" The boy started, immediately looking and sounding bashful, "I…wanted to say thank you…For what you're doing for me…" He said.

Atem didn't really know what to answer, but didn't find himself in the need to do so, for the boy added something else.

"And I apologize for being such a bother…"

In reality, while this was a rather simple saying, Atem was rather flattered by the boy's words. This boy really was as humble as he seemed. Now he realized how light-hearted he was, too.

"No, there's nothing to thank or apologize for, little one…" He said, in a strangely kind tone. "I am the one in the urge to thank you, for your respect and gratitude."

When the boy nodded nervously, Atem thought of something. He still didn't even know who this young one was, when the boy probably knew everything about him.

"Although, there's something I'd like of you." Atem said, and the boy flinched a little.

"Um, if this is about materials…well, I'd gladly give away anything, but…"

"Oh, no such thing."

"Then…?"

Atem only released a small smile.

"I'd like to know your name."

The boy's eyes were filled with curiosity at such a simple task. The Pharaoh of Egypt could've asked for anything he'd ever want from him, yet he only wanted his name? It was all rather overwhelming, but still a little odd…

"Why would you like to know my name, your highness?" The boy asked, sounding a lot more nervous than he would've wanted to.

"It's simple." Atem stated, "Because it's yours."

Although it embarrassed him to no end, the boy couldn't help but to turn a little red on the cheeks. He wasn't used to this kind of kindness, since his friends and grandfather had their own particular ways of treating him. But the Pharaoh, on the other hand, for some reason, made him feel a lot more…special, in a way. Though this also made him feel, once again, a little guilty.

"Oh…w-well, my name is Yugi." The boy said, trying not to smile too much, "Yugi Mutou, actually…"

After Yugi had said this, Atem held out his hand.

"Yugi, eh?" Atem said, and grinned. Yugi was absolutely sure Pharaohs weren't supposed to grin as much, but ignored it, as the ruler nevertheless continued on, "Rather foreign name, if I might say so. As you may know, I am the Pharaoh Atem. It is my pleasure to meet you formally."

Yugi seemed reluctant at first, for he wasn't exactly sure he could handle this situation so quickly. Just a few hours ago he had stolen fruit from the marketplace, his whole body still ached, and he had realized that the Pharaoh was physically a stronger-looking version of himself- which was honestly scary, but...there wasn't something that wouldn't allow him to feel bad, in a way. After looking at Atem's hand firmly put in his direction, and that equally firm, yet somewhat warm look on the Pharaoh's eyes…it was hard to say no to anything he'd ever request for, or to feel that things wouldn't work out.

"…The pleasure is all mine, Pharaoh…" Yugi softly said, as he gave Atem his hand, to shake it.

With this, the meeting of two-of-a-kind was officially set.

…

**xXx End Chapter xXx**

**AN: Hey guys~ Hope you enjoyed the second installment of this new fic. I'm enjoying the smooth pacing I'm having with the writing so far, but I'm sorry if anything seems awkward- like Atem's total attachment to Yugi upon knowing him for like a minute. It's all so Disney-ish I can't stand it. XD**

**Either way, I'm not completely sure if I'm keeping everything too OOC or if I'm doing well, or if everything seems somehow rushed, but so far I'm a little satisfied. C:**

**Stay tuned for more to come~! :D**

**Oh, and reviews are always read and appreciated. Anything at all you might comment is welcome to me; I want to make this enjoyable for everyone. X)**

**Tootles~!**


End file.
